Elements
by just-let-me-go
Summary: Oh elements hear my call. I seal you inside this child for the sake of man. ItachixSakura.... Imma do some rewriting so yea beware :
1. Prologue

"Oh elements hear my call. I seal you inside this child for the sake of man." As a woman yelled that four bright lights came from the sky and crashed into a babys body. A huge flash of light alerted two ningas. When they ran to see what caused it they saw a baby on the ground. With pink hair and bright green eyes.  



	2. Chapter 1

_'Thoughts'_

"talking"

**Kay i updated it but its no the longest chapter but its surprisingly long for anything i ever wrote (I'm more of a poem girl) so yea... I know i said two ningas in the first chap but i changed it to one.  
**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **  
**

"Why is this child all alone" a blond haired woman wondered. A cry broke her out of her trance and she looked at the baby and went to pick her up. When she picked up the baby she put her hand on its stomach and put her chakura into the baby and saw there was nothing wrong with her.

"Do you have a name little one?" she asked and got no answer. She looked at the baby and it seemed like the wind whispered 'Sakura'.

"Sakura? I like it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The blond haired woman walked up to a two story white house somewhere in the near the Village in the Hidden Grass. As she walked up to the house she saw a woman with black hair and hazel eyes and yelled, "Shizune!" Shizune looked up to she who was calling her and called back "Tusande-sama..." she came running toward her to she a bundle in her arms. "What is in your arms?" Tsunade unwrapped a blanket to reveal a Sakura. "I found her after a flash of light. No one was with her so i took her with me." "I see whats her name?" "Sakura"

Later that day:

Tsunade was looking at Sakura and noticed something on the outside of her right ankle when she was putting one of her old shirts on her. It was a symbol with that looked like a circle with four symbols in it each one stood for a element. _'Whats that? And what does it mean. Maybe it has something to do with that light.'_ "Shizune come here." Shizune picked up her pet pig Tonton from the floor and went over to her.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"Do you know what this is?" Tsunade asked when she pointed to Sakuras leg.

"I have seen the signs in the circle separate before but never together. Each one stands for a element." Shizune answered.

Tsunade gave a heavy sigh and said "I wonder what i could means... screw it, I'm going to bed." Shizune rolled her eyes and looked at Sakura right ankle one more time before wrapping her up in the shirt and carrying the child to Tsunades room and putting her on the bed and leaving before Tsunade could object. She just sighed and looked at Sakura. She felt so peaceful looking and holding her. She wished they could stay like that forever. But forever didn't last long enough.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**The reason the chaps are short is cause they look a lot bigger to me cause i cant see small font well so when i type it the fonts bigger.**

**Speacil Thanks to aznkitty180 for making me put this up. Hugs to all**


	3. Chapter 2

**[Theres a 5 year skip**

"Talking"  
_ 'thinking'_**  
**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura looked at the path she had never been down before. It lead to a garden that Tsunade had said was planted by a woman named Satsuki. Satsuki was called the element bender, she was supposedly the one who created the elements. When ever she walked down the path sit felt so familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. When she reached the garden it made eden look like a normal garden. Flowers of every color where, ponds, and trees of every kind. But the strange thing was in the middle of the garden stood a sakura tree. She slowly walked to the tree and gasped. _'Thats the same mark on my ankle.' _She reached out to touch it. And when she did images flashed in front her eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

_"My children i have bore you for a reason that reason is to keep peace in the elements. Kei of Fire, Seriyu of Water, Bekura of Earth, and Liya of Air. Soon a vessel will be born for you all to be sealed until the time is right."_

XxX

_"Oh elements hear my call. I seal you inside this child for the sake of man." As she said that four bright lights came from the sky and crashed into the baby's body. _

**END FLASHBACK**

_'What was that? That baby looked like me...' _She was broken out of her trance by a whimper. She turned around to see a dog that was the size of a wolf with ebony hair and green eyes. She realized why it was whimpering when she noticed a cut on its shoulder blade. Pity washed over her for the dog .She bent down and reached out her hand for the dog. The dog sniffed

her hand and slowly crept closer to her. When the dog reached Sakura she put her hand on the dogs shoulder blade and thought of a medical jutsu Tsunade taught her and her chakura flowed out of her hand and started to knit the skin back together. When she was done the dog barked as if to say 'thank you.' Then a odd mist covered the dog and when it disappeared a woman with long black hair and green eyes stood in front of Sakura. The first thing Sakura noticed was the symbol on the womans forehead. But before she could say anything the woman said,

"Its been along time Sakura."

(**A/N Note: That would be a good place to stop but I'm not that mean.)**

"Who are you." she asked in a shaky voice.

"You don't remember me... I'm hurt you don't remember me... but i can see why last time i saw you was when you were born." The woman answered. She looked at the Sakura who had a confused and some what scared face on. "Sakura I am the one that gave you the mark on your right ankle."

Sakura stared in shock then said. "What does the mark mean?" The woman sighed and looked Sakura in the eyes and said.

"It means that you are the one i chose for the elements to be sealed in. You were the only one with a soul pure enough to harbor the elemental animals."

Sakura was confused beyond belief. Her mind was moving a mile a minute to comprehend everything. When she her mind was a little clearer she asked, "W-who are you?"

"I am Satsuki. The element bender. I was born to make the elements and protect the child that had the elemental beings." Satsuki pause "Sakura-chan I am at your service."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**It'll be easier for me to write longer chapters when i have word on my computer. **

**Special Thanks to anzkitty180 for reviewing. And thank you all the people that read this. I promise ill make the chapters longer as soon as i can. Theres a link on my profile for the symbol on Sakuras ankle. And there be another time skip in the next chapter kay.**

**Later Loves, Marie**

**P.S. If you have any ideas send them to me in a message or on the review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Kay this time theres a 3 year skip so now shes 11 she going to Kohana soon**

"talking"  
_'thinking'  
_'Sakura and Satsuki talking while Satsuki is in dog form.'**  
**

* * *

**Sakuras point of view:**

Its been three years since i first met Satsuki. I was glad when Oka-san **(A/N: Oka-san is Tsunade)** said i could keep her, she didn't know her true form. Not long after i met Satsuki she taught me how to control the elements. Which made Oka-sans training easier. I finished Oka-sans training surprisingly fast and when i did she gave me her Kohana headband **(A/N: I don't know what there called)**.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Normal Point Of View:**

"Sakura, where are you?" Satsuki called.

"Here Satsuki-san." Sakura answered while making a daisy chain in Satsuki's garden.

"Sakura about your powers..." Satsuki paused and looked at Sakura who nodded. "In addition to being able to control the elements and weather **(A/N: The weather depends on what mood shes in.) **you can also summon the elemental beings." Sakura looked at Satsuki with her mouth gaping open.

"W-w-what?!" She yelled.

"If you shut up i can tell you about it." She snapped. Sakura obeyed and stayed quiet. "You can summon the elemental beings there are four. There is Kei who is a phoenix who is a good messenger. Seriyu who is a dragon of water who is good at fighting and is the biggest of all of your summons. Bekura is a fox who was born of earth can scout out people. Lastly Liya of the air, she is also a dragon but is very small and can turn invisible which makes her a good spy."

"Kay. So your saying i can summon four different things that i have no idea what they are?" Sakura asked Satsuki.

"...Pretty much, but i'll train you to." Satsuki paused "Its getting dark we should head home. Your Oka-san will be worried." With that Satsiki poofed back into a dog and motioned for Sakura to get on. When Satsuki was running she looked like a flash of light. Seconds later they arrived at the house and saw Tsunade was passed out on the couch with a bottle of sake in her hand.

When Sakura saw that she fell backward and yelled "OKA-SAN!". Tsunade wasn't even fazed.

At that moment Shizune came down the stairs and said "Sakura-chan, can you keep it down?"

Sakura quietly said "Sorry Onee-chan." "It's okay but theres something you need to know... tomorrow were leaving for Kohana. There you will take the exams to become a proper ninga."

* * *

**Sorry its a sort chapter but i couldn't think of anything else. Itachi will come in the next chapter but of you can think of a good entrance for him message me and i'll give you credit for the idea. Special Thanks to aznkitty180 and samurifox25 for reviewing. Thank you to all who read this. **

**Later Loves, Marie **


	5. Chapter 4

**We are now entering Kohana YAY. **

**FYI: Sakura is the same age as Itachi, i like it better that way**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto **

"talking"  
_'thinking'  
_'Sakura and Satsuki talking while Satsuki is in dog form.'**  
**

* * *

Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade, and Satsuki were blurs as the jumped from branch to branch. They were half way to Kohana. 

"We should be at Kohana by nightfall. I'll go to the Hokages office by myself you to will stay outside the village." Tsunade told them.

"Hai." Sakura and Shizune said at the same time.

"Good pick up the pace." Tsunade told them and they sped of deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Later that night**

They arrived at the gates of Kohana and after a few minutes in silents Tsunade spoke,

"I've changed my mind, Shizune you are to come with me to the Hokages Tower. Sakura, you and Satsuki stay here."

"Hai Oka-san. I'll head back into the forest near the lake we passed earlier." Sakura disappeared before they could disagree.

They sighed and gave their paper work to the guards and went into the city. **(A/N: If theres no lake oh well.)**

**XxX **

**At the lake**

_'It's so peaceful here.'_ Sakura thought. She was staring at the mesmerizing lake its indigo color. She was so busy day dreaming she didn't hear the rustle in the bushes.

'Sakura someone here.' Satsuki spoke with out moving her head to make the person think they were still unnoticed.

'I know its not Oka-san or Onee-chan there auras are much more peaceful. This one seems troubled.' Sakura replied.

She quickly grabbed a kunai and flung it with perfect accuracy toward the person in the bushes. The person from behind the bushes deflected it with another kunai and stepped out for the bushes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the boy. The boy had ebony hair in a low pony tail. He was wearing a anbu uniform and had blood red eyes.

"...Itachi Uchiha." he paused and looked at her. He wondered who she was because he had never seen her in Kohana and she had Kohana hitai-ati **(A/N: Thanks for telling me what there called TeenageCrisis) **_'I would have remembered a beautif... WAIT what did i say?" _"Who are you?"

"Sakura Haruno." **(A/N: I'm to lazy to come up with a different last name.) **"Why are you here? I have done nothing wrong. So leave." she snapped back. She didn't like the feeling of his eyes that seem to see through her. _'If Oka-san and Onee-chan find me here they'll with this boy i won't hear the end of it.' _While Sakura was in deep thought she didn't notice how he was now a foot away from her. Satsuki was about to tell Sakura that Itachi was near but before she could she just widened her eyes.

* * *

**Oh cliffy i'm sorry its cut short but im really tired and its 3.00 in the morning. So im gonna post this and go to sleep. **

**Special Thanks to: aznkitty180, samurifox25, and TeenageCriss for reviewing. Thank you all how read this i'll update as soon as i can. So yea night night.**

**Later Love, Marie **


	6. Chapter 5

**Okaydokies onward from were the last chapter left off **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto**

"talking"  
'thinking'  
'Sakura and Satsuki talking while Satsuki is in dog form.'

* * *

**RECAP:**

**While Sakura was in deep thought she didn't notice how he was now a foot away from her. Satsuki was about to tell Sakura that Itachi was near but before she could she just widened her eyes.**

**XxXxX **

Sakura felt something touch her lips when she opened her eyes she saw a pair of oyxn eyes staring at hers. She wanted to pull away but something in her didn't. She just felt right being kissed by him. Slowly he backed away and looked into her emerald eyes.

'Shes has the most beautiful eyes.' Itachi thought. He heard a rustle in the bushes. "Till we met again Sakura." He said as he disappeared without a trace.

'Hmmm... Itachi Uchiha.' "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Sakura said when she slammed her hand into the ground. Then the wind blew and down from the heavens can Liya.

Liya landed on Sakura's shoulder and said "Mistress Sakura! How I've missed you." Then nuzzled her.

Sakura chuckled and said "I missed you too." Then she nuzzled Liya back. "Liya I have a mission for you... I need you to find out who Itachi Uchiha is."

"Yes Mistress Sakura." Liya said then disappeared in a poof of smoke. As Liya disappeared Tsunade walked through the bushes.

"Sakura we're leaving. While we're here we will stay at my old house and you will participate in the chunnin exams." Tsunade pause then continued. "Lets go."

"Hai Oka-san." Sakura replied then Sakura followed Tsunade to go to there new house where Shizune and Tonton were.

**XxXxX**

**Liya Spying On Itachi**

The only clue Liya had on Itachi was that he was a Uchiha. Which didn't help much. She went to the Uchiha compound and was mentally cursing after seeing how many there were. But much to her surprise and happiness someone yelled "Itachi!"

Liya turned to see a man in his mid forty's that looked very mad was the one who yelled it.

'Thank Kami that pissed man yelled for him. He saved me a lot of time.' Liya thought as she flew closer to him. Then a boy that looked to be 14 walked up to the pissed man. 'That must be Itachi.'

"Yes Father?" Itachi asked with a bored expression on his face.

"Itachi where were you? The Hokage said you debriefed him about your mission a hour ago." The man asked.

"I got side tracked." He snapped back. Then disappeared in a gust of wind.

Liya followed him and they ended up at a place that looked to be a training ground. 'He looks mad' Liya thought. She was surprised when he slammed his fist into a tree missing her by a couple inches. She squeaked. 'DAMN IT!!!! I blew my cover. Time to go to plan B' Liya though then turned into a cat instead of a dragon so he wouldn't think she was a summon and purposely she put a tag that read _If found return to Sakura Haruno._

"Who's there?" Itachi asked. Then he saw a cat come out of the bushes. To him it looked like the dog that with Sakura earlier. When he thought of her she whispered "Sakura." Just barely audible. Liya perked her ears up. Itachi noticed and picked the cat up and said "You know her don't you." Liya noticed his eyes seemed confused. Liya nodded her head. Then jumped down from his arms then meowed as if telling him to follow him. Then Liya raced of towards the direction she felt her mistress's chakra.

Itachi felt a odd urge to follow the cat so he did. After a while of chasing the cat it suddenly stopped. Itachi stopped to but decided not to go farther than a tree since he heard,

"LIYA! Where are you?" He recognized the voice as Sakuras. The Liya (whos still a cat) meowed which made Sakura turn around. "There you are Liya you had me worried." Sakura said as she walked up towards Liya and picked her up and said "Did you find out what i needed?"

And Liya who forgot Itachi was there turned back into a dragon then said, "Yep Mistress Sakura. But not much cause he punched a tree and almost hit me. But I made a noise and was found out so i turned into a cat."

Itachi heard her and smirked. _'It seems i have made her curious about me.'_ He thought he heard enough so he left in a gust of wind.

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long i wanted to put it up yesterday but** **i lost what i typed twice and i wanted to through my laptop against the wall. So I had to rewrite half of this chapter twice. **

**Special Thanks To: Dreamergirl92813, TeenageCrisis, Sakurachan623, tobihobi, aznkitty180, and Icecream Skittles Addict for reviewing!! And thank you to all the people that read this. I hope to have another chapter up by the 25th but if i don't then HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Later Loves, Marie **


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto**

"talking"  
'thinking'  
'**Sakura and Satsuki talking while Satsuki is in dog form.**'

* * *

"I didn't find out much about him but I know his fathers strict and got mad cause he go sidetracked on his way home." Liya said. Sakura heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to see Satsuki. 

'**I wonder who he got sidetracked Sakura-chan.**' Satsuki said then began to laugh. Then laughed even harder when Sakura punched a near by tree splitting it in half.

'**Shut up!**' Sakura yelled while blushing remembering the incident earlier that day. "Liya you are dismissed." Sakura told the little dragon.

"Alright Mistress Sakura. Bye bye." Liya said as she disappered in a poof of smoke. Satsuki was still laughing now in human form. She stopped abruply then said,

"Sakura-chan I haven't been honest with you for the last few years i've known you. You see... I'm really your mother." Sakura just looked at Satsuki with her mouth wide open. "I know it's hard to believe... But..." Satsuki slowly walked up to Sakura and picked her up then sat down at a base of a tree with Sakura in her lap. "I know you may be mad at me but just listen how you ended up in Tsunades care."

_**Flashback: 13 years ago.**_

_"Your baby is a girl Miss Satsuki." A docter said. Then handed the baby girl with pink hair to Satsuki._

_"Docter thank you for your help, you are dismissed" Satsuki said and when the docter left the room she started to talk to her new born baby. "My beautiful baby. What should I name you?" She looked out side her castle and saw sakura trees blewming everywhere. Her eyes returned to her baby who's hair was the color of the saukra blossems and her eyes were the color of the leaves. "Sakura." Satsuki whispered and the baby giggled. "Sakura it is then." She leaned down and kissed the Sakuras forehead. Then she started to cry her tears feel on to Sakuras forehead. "I w-wish it d-d-didn't have to be t-this way my c-c-hild." She sobed. She slowly stood up. Satsuki put on a new kimono on and put on one Sakura. Then ran out of her castle into the forest. When she reached the middle she began to cry then she pulled Sakura closer to her the kissed her for head while tears ran down her face. She layed Sakura gently on the ground. Then ye;;ed,_

_"Oh elements hear my call. I seal you inside this child for the sake of man."__ Satsuki watched as a bright light crashed into her childs body. As much as she wanted to she couldn't stay she was swallowed by a bright light and was sent back up to the gods relam. To regain her streagthn so she could met her child again in five years._

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm sorry I had to leave you Sakura-chan but I had no other choice the god who gave me the power to create the elements said I had to seal the elemental beings in my child or else the world would be in chaos." Satsuki who was crying "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Sakura just stared at Satsuki in shock 'This is weird. But something in me knew she was my mother all along she seemed so happy when she was with me. When ever she called for me my name had a special ring to it. She was always over protective of me.' Sakura turned to look her mother in the eyes. Then hugged her. "I forgive you Mother." She said into Satsuki's kimono. Sakura aslo started to cry. As she started to cry the rain started to fall. As if to help there mistress to releave her saddness. They stayed in there embrace until Sakura feel asleep. Satuki wiped the tears off of Sakuras face and quickly turned back into a dog then some how managed to get Sakura on her back then ran to Tsunades house.

* * *

**I was super bored today so i spent the day writing. It may take a day or two for the next chapter cause i might be lazy and sleep all day. But next chapter will be longer than this. **

**Speical Thanks To: ****Dreamergirl92813 and ****aznkitty180 for reviewing. And Thank you all for reading this. **

**aznkitty180: my last chapter was the longest one yet.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Later Loves, Marie **


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto**

"talking"  
'thinking'  
**'Sakura and Satsuki talking while Satsuki is in dog form.' **

* * *

**RECAP:**

**Satuki wiped the tears off of Sakuras face and quickly turned back into a dog then some how managed to get Sakura on her back then ran to Tsunades house.**

**XxXxX  
**  
Satsuki was running through the woods not paying attention to what was in front of her but what was on her back. She wasn't as strong in her dog form as she was in her human form. She would of woken Sakura if she didn't think that she needed rest. So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice a figure step in front of her. She hit the persons leg and then Satsuki started to growl. She wouldn't of growled if she knew who it was. Itachi. Satsuki was kind of afraid of him, to her he was so emotionless and angry. She also was confused about the reason he kissed Sakura. Satsuki became even more worried when she heard Sakura mumble in her sleep "Itachi..." and she was even more worried since the man Sakura was talking about was right in front of her. She noticed a sudden movement from Itachi and started to growl Itachi ignored it and walk closer to where Sakura was. 'What is he doing? Damn me being a dog.' While thinking that she felt weight being lifted off of her back. She turned her head to see Sakura in Itachi's arm.

"Dog if you want me to bring her back to her house tell me which way to go." Itachi said to Satsuki. She just looked at him like he was crazy. But when she saw he was getting mad she ran of toward the direction where she smelled Tsunade.  
**  
**Itachi saw the dog run into the forest. So he fallowed after. He didn't know why he helped the Sakura but he just have a feeling that he would of helped her even if he didn't want to. Sakura whispered something again but this time Itachi heard it to.

"Itachi..." was all she said. Itachi smirked and looked down at her. And he noticed that Sakura was starting to stir. And saw that she moved closer to his chest and clutched his shirt. He looked up again and moved faster when he notice Satsuki was father ahead then him.

_'I'm cold.'_ Sakura thought. She felt something warm was carrying her so she snuggled close to who ever it was. Then she took a deep breath, _'This person smells so familiar. I know its not Oka-san's, Onee-chan's, or Satsuki's... Sasuki... or should i say Mother... If its not them who is it?' _Sakura thought. She paused and tried to open her eyes but couldn't. _'Why do I feel so peaceful with this person. I don't know who they are but it feels like I belong in there arms.' _Then her mind went blank. Sleep came once more.

**XxXxX**

_'I don't like Sakura being so close to him.' _Satsuki thought._ 'Theres something odd about him... Then again I might be overprotective of her.'_ Satsuki turned around to see Sakura snuggling closer to Itachi. Satsuki was shocked to Sakura snuggle up to a boy she barely knew. But Satsuki noticed something odd. it had stopped raining, which meant Sakura was happy in Itachi's arms.

**XxXxX **

After a while of running Itachi noticed a house that was off white and seemed like a mini compound. He also noticed a busty woman with Blondie hair on the front yard. The woman seemed to be waiting for someone. As soon as he noticed he she looked right at him.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled and ran towards Itachi. "Give me her." She said with a deathly under tone in her voice. Itachi gave Sakura to Tsunade. Tsunade put her chakra into Sakura to see if she was fine. Tsunade sighed with relief when she found Sakura was just tired. "Who are you? And why did you have Sakura?" She yelled.

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said then before Tsunade could say another word he was gone.

_'Itachi Uchiha eh... I'll send Shizune to get information on him.' _Tsunade thought. She sighed. "I guess everything will be alright if your here and the Hokage his end of the deal." She reassured the sleeping girl in her arms. But to Itachi who was watching from the trees she was trying to reassure herself.

_'The Hokage has a deal with her_. _I wonder what it is? It's not like I can just go up and ask her. She doesn't know I'm here.' _Itachi jumped down from the tree and whispered, "Till next time Cherry Blossom."

* * *

**Whheeee i finished he chapter i the comp was mean so i had to type over half of it again. It SUCKED. But anyways merry Christmas too all. **

**Special Thanks To: tobihobi, ****Dreamergirl92813 and ****aznkitty180 for reviewing. And Thank you all who read this.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Later loves, Marie **


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! **

**(A/N: When Sakura says Mother she means Satsuki and if she says Oka-san shes talking to Tsunade.) **

"talking"  
'thinking'  
**'Sakura and Satsuki talking while Satsuki is in dog form.'****  
**

* * *

Sakura vaguely remembered what happened. She knew she fell asleep in Satsuki's arms and then someone else started to carry her. 

**'I see your awake.' **Satsuki said lifting her head from where she lay on Sakura's bed.

**'Yes I am. What happened and where am I?' **Sakura asked.

**'You are at house that belonged to Tsunade before she left Kohana.'** Satsuki paused **'You really should store your chakra like Tsunade does, she didn't teach it to you for nothing.' **

"Fine," Sakura let out a small sigh and concentrated here chakra to her forehead and a small purple diamond appeared that looked just like Tsunades. **'Happy now?' **Sakura asked in a annoyed voice. Before Satsuki could say anything Shizune came into the room.

"Sakura-chan! I was so worried!" Shizune yelled as she tackled Sakura.

"Sorry Onee-chan i didn't mean to worry you." Sakura said trying to get up. "Umm... Onee-chan? Can you get off of me?"

Shizune looked at Sakura then quickly got up. "Gomene Sakura." Shizune said. "Lets go get Tsunade-sama. She'll want to know your okay." Then both left the room with Satsuki behind them the saw Tsunade starring at a full bottle of sake. When they saw that they knew something was wrong. But before they could say anything they were broke out of there thoughts by Tsunade.

"Sit." Tsunade commanded. "There are a few things you two need to know..." Tsunade paused. "The only reason we are staying in Kohana is that no one knows I'm here. But in exchange for that I had to promise the Hokage... I'm am to be the 5th Hokage after he dies." Tsunade said looking at the window as if it was a window to happier times. Sakura just looked at Tsunade and how much pain was in Tsunade's eyes. _'Oka-san... this must be really hard for you. Everyone you ever loved died here.' _Sakura thought. She stood up and walked over to Tsunade.

"Oka-san... It's alright to cry when your sad." Sakura told Tsunade while hugging her. Tsunade just sat there in shock. Tsunade hugged Sakura back and Started to cry into Sakura's shirt. Shizune looked at them and desided to leave them alone for a while as she exited the room she noticed that it started to rain and it gradually rained harder. Sakura and Tsunade just stayed like that for a while.

**XxXxX  
The Next Day**

"Sakura you will be taking the chunnin exams. I have talked to the Hokage and he will let you skip the first to tests since I have already examen you skills. You have exactly one month to get ready. I wish I could be more help but i have nothing else to teach you." Tsunade told Sakura. "You are free to be in the forest but you are not allowed to leave. I don't want Kohana to know that we are here." She paused. "Don't forget this." Tsunade threw Sakura her hitai-ati.

"Thanks Oka-san. Can you watch Satsuki today? I want to train on my own." Sakura asked tying her hitai-ati around her waist.

"Sure. Have fun." Tsunade said as she turned around and went to look for Satsuki and her sake. Sakura turned and shook her headed of into the forest

**XxX**

"This is boring." Sakura sighed. She stared at the sky. "I don't even know why I left Satsuki at home." She paused. She suddenly remembered something. She had a question for Satsuki."How did I get home yesterday?" She asked her self. She started to walk deeper into the forest. "I wish there was a garden like the one _Mother_ planted." Sakura sighed. "Calling her that feels odd... I guess I'll continue to call her Sat..." Sakura tripped over a root. She mumbled something along the lines of "damn root." She got up and walked over to the base of a tree. _'Why am I so tired suddenly?' _She wondered to her self. But before she could think of a answer she was asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. ****I had a writes block and Christmas was hellish cause of the pass and my cousins couldn't come over so that happened. And i also got sick so if i don't update soon then I'm most likely stuck in bed. If it takes me along time to update i'll make the chapter long.**

**Special Thanks to: XInnerXRaX, ****Dreamergirl92813 and ****aznkitty180 (this is before the massacre) for reviewing. Thank you all who read this.**

**Later Loves, Marie **


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay dokes I have no idea how to right what happened to Sakura when she was training. But it was boring. So i'm gonna start at rthe chunnin exams. So yea. **

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Naruto. But i own cool socks **

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

Sakura and Satsuki walked up to the building that Sakura had to take the Chunnin exam. Tsunade told her she'd be there but in a henge. Sakura could care less about the exams but Tsunade made her. When she walked into the building people looked at her funny. She walked to the front desk and asked them where the Hokage was. They looked at her funny but then remembered the Hokage said if a girl with pink hair and green eyes asked where the he was tell her he was at his office. 

"Hokage-sama is at his office." One of the resepitionests replied.

"Arigato." Sakura replied and left with a swirl of water.

**XxX**

"Hello Hokage-sama." Sakura said as she bowed before the Hokage.

"Hello you must be the girl Tsunade talked about." He said as he motioned her to rise.

"Yes, my name is Sakura Haruno. I was told you would allow me to compete in the last part of the chunnin exams." She replied.

"Yes I did. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Then lets go." The Hokage said. Then they both disappaered. Sakura in a swirl of water and the Hokage in a puff of smoke.

**XxX At the exams**

When Sakura looked around she saw eight people. Three people had Kohana hitai-atis and the other four had Hidden Mist hitai-atis.

"We will now start the exams. There will be a random name generator that will choose who fights who. Out of the eight of you only four will become chunnin." The examiner told them. A board behind him made a noise and the names of eight people rotated and when it came to a stop. The two people jumped down from where they were nd started to fight. **(A/N: I can not think of names. Im lazy and san think of eight names unless i think for like a year.) **They continued like this for the next to fights then came Sakuras. She and the last ninja jumped over the railing to the arena. The boy she had to fight had blueish hair and green eyes. His hitai-ati stated he was from the sand.

"Begin" The examiner said then jumped back.

**(A/N: Sorry i can't write fighting seens yet but i'll redo the chapter when im done.)**

The boy was in a bloody heap on the floor while a very bored looking Sakura next to him.

"The winner is Sakura Hanuro." The examner stated, "Can the winners step up." The four ninjas stepped up. "Congradulations you are now Chunnins" The crowd cheered. And they all left.

**XxX**

"Congradulations Sakura you passed." Tsunade said to Sakura while hugging her. She took a big breath then continued. "It's time for us to leave once again. We will come back in a few years. We are leaving early tomarrow morning. Get a good nights sleep."

"Hai Oka-san." Sakura replied. She was happy to go home but part of her was sad. She didn't really know why though. When she realized why she whispered barely aduable "Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

**IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ment to make the chapter longer but i had writers block. I'm wondering if she should come back from the Jounin exams...Itachi and Sakura will see each other before she leaves. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:: ****XInnerXRaX, ****Dreamergirl92813 and ****aznkitty180 for reviewing. Thank you all who read this.**

**Later loves, Marie **


	11. Chapter 10

** Okay dokie chapter 10 has landed. Sorry for taking so long my sickness worsened and i had writers block too. **

** DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Naruto. But i have candy corn **

"Talking"  
_ 'Thinking'_  
**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

Sakura sat at the lake where she first met Itachi. She wanted Satsuki to stay with Tsunade so she could think peacefully. She stared down to the water. There was a slight breeze as if Liya wanted her mistress to be happy. She sat down near the lake under a sakura tree in full bloom. She slowly went into a trace. 

**XxX**

Itachi went to the lake he met Sakura at. He always went there but by coincidence he met Sakura. _'There was something about her eyes. They were so defiant, unlike all those fan girls look at me with eyes of obedience.' _He thought walking through the forest. He sighed. _'Why do I think of her constantly?'_He tried to think of a reason but he only found one reason. But he refused to believe it. _'The is no way that I...' _He stopped and started at the girl who haunted his mind every moment. The one who he couldn't stop thinking about even if he was asleep he dreamed of her. He walked up closer to her. _'Under the sakura tree she seems even more beaut...' _He mentally slapped him self. To him emotions made you weak and were useless. He wouldn't let her reawaken the emotions he locked away so long ago. He stared at her for the longest time debating if he should wake her up.

"You know you shouldn't fall asleep here you'll get sick." He said to her. Sakura slowly opened her jade eyes to see oyxn eyes staring back at her.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked trying to keep from thinking of the last time they met. He didn't answer. She stood and stared at him. "I'm leaving Kohana tomorrow..." She paused. "Goodbye Itachi-san." She turned to leave but she was held back by two arms that had snaked there way around her waist. She felt his breath against her neck. He whispered into her ear.

"Did I say I was done talking to you?"

"No, but I don't need your permission to leave." She stated as calmly as she could. It was taking all of her self restraint to not blush or let any emotions out. She lost control when he started to kiss the crock of her neck.

"Is that what you think?" He asked. He bite into her neck and forced some of his chakra into the wound. She winced at the pain. It hurt more than it should. But she couldn't figure out why until she felt a odd sensation in her body. "So you figured it out."He said while turning her around to face him."I have poured a small amount of my chakra into you. The mark will scar and won't let another man touch you."

"Why...? Why did you do that?" Sakura asked confused. She tried to get away but his grip tightened. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Because I wish to tame your defiant eyes." Itachi said. He bent down to her level. He kissed her then backed away. "Your mine Sakura. Let my mark remind you of that." He whispered in her ear. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She stared at where Itachi once stood.

"Kei's Fire." Sakura whispered. A small flame appeared in her hand. She put it to the mark. But when she tried to burn the mark a barrier surrounded the mark.  
"Damn.." She said when she disappear. All she left was a puddle of water where she once stood.

**XxX PAGE BREAK XxX**

"Oka-san I'm home" Sakura yelled when she walked through the door. "I also have a question for you."

Tsunade turned her her head and replied, "Yes?"

"Can we leave tonight? It would be easier. And we won't make a commotion."

Tsunade looked at Sakura and wanted to ask why but something inside her told her to let it be. "Yes we can. Make sure you have your stuff. Could you also get Shizune and Satsuki?"

"Hai Oka-san." Sakura said then disappeared upstairs. Tsunade let out a big sigh. Then did a jutsu that made her things the size of a grain of rice. Just as she bent down to pick the things up Shizune, Sakura and Satsuki came down the stairs. They left without a sound.

'I'm glad were leaving tonight.' Sakura thought. She raised her hand to her neck where he bite her. When she did she felt the indention of where he bit her. She shivered then ran as fast as she could to get out of Kohana. she had a feeling something was going to happen.

She was right, that night the Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan.

* * *

**I'm obber sorry it took so long to update. I blame writes block. **

** Special Thanks to:: ****aznkitty180, ****XInnerXRaX, Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime**** and kakashisasukelover1 for reviewing. And Thank you all for reading.**

** Later Loves, Marie  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Now for chapter 11... While reading the manga the necklace on Itachi's neck bugged the hell out of me. Why is it there? My theory is that its there to piss people off. Oopses I'm rambling. There is a time skip so now sakura and Itachi are 20. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi appear.**

** DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Naruto. **

"Talking"  
_ 'Thinking'_  
**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

Sakura walked towards the gates of Kohana. With a boy up to her shoulder next to her. He had brown hair to his mid back and a mist hitai-ati. Also Satsuki was with her.

"Papers please." One of the men guarding the gates said.

She reached into her pocket and brought out two slips of paper. The guard quickly looked at them. He made a hand gesture then Sakura, Satsuki and the boy go through the gates.

"We have to go to the Hokages Tower before we go to Oka-san's house." Sakura said to the boy next to her.

"Hai, Onee-chan." The boy said. A few minutes later Sakura, the boy and Sasuki arrived at the window to the Hokages Office.

"Hello Hokage-sama. Tsunade-sama wished for me to inform you that I am back in the village. She also wishes for me to take the Jounin exam too." Sakura said as she bowed.

"Its been a long time Sakura." The Third said as he made a gesture for her to raise her head. "You can take the Jounin exam. It takes place in a week." He paused. "Who's he.

"His name is Haku. I found him when I went to the Hidden Village of the Mist for Tsunade-sama." She replied. "I took him with me since he was a orphan."

"I see. Keep him out of trouble and make sure he doesn't wear his hitai-ati around town. If that is all you may leave." The Hokage replied and got back to his paper work.

"Arigato Hokage-sama." Sakura replied then left out the window with Haku and Satsuki.

**XxX**

The trio silently jumped threw the forest.

**'You seemed to be distracted. Whats wrong?' **Satsuki asked Sakura.

**'I'm okay... I'm just thinking about the last time I was here.' **Sakura replied. _'More pacifically when I got the mark.' _ She heard a rustle in the bush, then she turned around and threw a kunai into the bushes.

"What was that for?" A man with silver hair asked while standing up. Satsuki started to grow at him.

"Do you know him Onee-chan?" Haku asked while staring at the man.

"No I don't." Sakura paused then shushed Satsuki. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kakashi I saw you leave the Hokages Tower through the window which was odd so I followed you." Kakashi replied.

"Is that so... Well then leave." Sakura replied. They wind started to blow. "If you want to know why we were at the Hokages Tower ask Hokage-sama your self." Sakura touched Hakus shoulder and motioned for Satsuki to come to her leg. She made a hand sign then they were gone. Only a puddle of water was left.

**XxX**

The moment Sakura teleported them to into Tsunade's home deep in the forest a sharp pain shot through the mark. A pained expression shot across her face as she fell to the ground.

"ONEE-CHAN!!" Haku yelled. He moved as fast as he could and made it just in time to catch her. He held her in his arms bridal way and he slowly rose. He walked after Satsuki who was walking up the stairs. He followed her up the stairs and down the hall way to a room which he asumed was Sakuras. He opened the door and gentley laid Sakura down on the bed.

"Satsuki I'm gonna find her some water I'll be back." Haku whispered to Satsuki.

Satsuki let out a soft bark to tell Haku she understood. As soon as he left Satsuki made sure he wasn't near the room she turned to human form.

Satsuki made a hand sign and touched the symbol on her forehead on the section that had the fire sign. She whispered. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Then Kei appeared in front of her.

"Yes Satsuki-sama?" Kei said while stretching his flaming wings.

"I need you to heal Sakura." Satsuki said.

"Got it." Kei said. Then the flames on his wings turned blue and he touched Sakuras forehead. Sakura stirred. "Shes awake Satsuki-sama... I'm leaving." Then he disappeared. Satsuki heard footsteps outside the door then changed form.

"I have a horrible headache." Sakura said to herself.

"Onee-chan!" Haku yelled as he ran to hug her. "I'm glad your okay you passed out earlier so I was worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you." Sakura replied hugging him back. When she hugged him pain shot through her neck. She winced. _'I guess Itachi doesn't like other men hugging me. I guess since hes no longer a kid it will now hurt me.' _

"Haku can you let go I can't breathe." She asked. Though she was breathing fine it was the pain the mark that Itachi gave her was what hurt her the most.

"Ohh... Sorry." He said apologetically.

"Your room is the one across from mine. If you need anything I'll be outside training for the Jounin exams." She said as she jumped out the window and Satsuki followed Sakura.

**XxXAfter Jounin ExamsXxX**

"Hokage-sama you wanted to see me." Sakura asked.

"Yes. I would like to speak to Tsunade so I need you to retrieve her." Sartobi said staring out the window. "Tell her it concerns our deal. I need her here in about a week."

"Hai Hokage-sama. I will leave immediately." She said as she poofed out of the office.

* * *

**Okay dokies i thought having a companion besides Satsuki would be fun and i love Haku and wanted to cry when he died so i made it so he didn't die. **

**Special thanks to; Cherry Blossoms Fantasy 6, aznkitty180, and XInnerXRaX for reviewing. And thank you all who read this.**

**Later loves, Marie**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! woooohhhhh. okay dokiess. i thank you for your support. and yeaaa. **

**Quote of the Day:: "****It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything" Unknown**

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

Sakura was walking back home. She suddenly stopped, when a tingling sensation went through out her body. _'Whats this odd feeling...' _She wondered. Her body started to move on its own. Before she knew it she ran into Haku.

"Onee-chan?" Haku asked.

She stopped, "Haku get ready to go we have to go get Tsunade. I'll be home soon I have something to do first. Tell Satsuki. Met me at the bridge up ahead in five minutes." She told him.

As soon as he left her body began to pull her towards the bridge ahead of her. She saw Kakashi falling to the ground and a giant blue skinned man running towards him. A clash of metal was heard. Everyone was staring at the tiny pink haired girl that had just stopped the sword.

"Sakura-san?" Kakashi asked weakly.

"Kakashi-san who are these people?" She asked.

"Hoshigaki Kisame and..." He started to say.

Her mark started to hurt. She turned around to see, "Uchiha Itachi..." She stared at the man that gave her the mark on her neck that gave her so much pain. **'Satsuki, come out of hiding with Haku we have to fight them.'**

**'Okay.' **Satsuki replied. She and Haku jumped out of the bushes.

"You to behind Kakashi-san take him to the hospital. We'll take care of them." She told them. They nodded there head and jumped away. She turned around to find Itachi right behind her.

"Its been along time Sakura." He whispered into her ear. Haku, Kisame, and Satsuki just stared at them.

She jumped back, "It has been Itachi. Why are you here? I thought you were a missing-nin."

"I'm here to retrieve the kyuubi." He said. He moved behind her and held a kunai to her throat. "Also to find you." He pause and bent down closer to ear. "Remember my mark. It lets me know when you are." He whispered as he kissed the mark. The pain subsided. Thankfully Haku took a hint and he started to fight Kisame. She struggled out of his grip.

"The pain went away didn't it?" He said in his normal monotone voice. He took at look at her. _'Her eyes are just as defiant as before. Then why now more than ever do I want to tame them?" _He wondered. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard.

"HAKU!" Sakura yelled then ran to him. He had gotten hit by Kisame's sword. Itachi felt slightly jealous. He stared at her while she healed him while tears threated to fall. When she was done healing Haku he hugged her.

_'Why does it hurt more when Haku hugs me now...' _She wondered but then remembered that Itachi was near and most likely becoming jealous. "Haku we have to go get Oka-san. I feel many ANBU around." She told him. He nodded. "Itachi we'll finish this later I have more important matters to attend to. Also I don't want the ANBU that are coming to be killed." She said as she quickly did some hand signs almost to fast for Itachi's eyes to track. Then all three of them disappeared in a swirl of water.

"We're leaving Kisame, the kyuubis not here." Itachi said then disappeared quicker than you could blink.

**XxX A PAGE BREAK OMG! XxX**

Sakuras justu got her half way between Kohana and Tsunades home. She could of gone farther but healing Haku took more chakra then she expected. Haku fell asleep not long after she set him down. She felt a pull again. She sighed.

**'Satsuki... Can you watch Haku?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Someone wishes to see me... and they are potentially dangerous to you and Haku."**Sakura stared at Satsuki. Emerald eyes clashed why a power struggle.

Satsuki gave a heavy sigh.**"Fine... We'll met up with you later. Send us a message from Kei when your done." **

Sakura nodded as she ran off toward the direction where her body made her go.

**XxX **

She walked through the forest trying to find Itachi. She noticed a moment to late where he was and she ended up pined to a tree. She was about half a foot off the ground. She looked directly into his eyes and was surprised to see his sharigan off. He closed the space between them quickly. He looked at her. The large emerald eyes that obeyed no one. He took his other arm out from under his cloak and snaked it around her waist. He took his hand of her neck and moved it behind her head as he crashed hi lips on to hers.

Her eyes wided as she stared into his eyes which had a mixed gaze of lust, confusion and love.

* * *

**Sooo yeaaaa the end of chapter 12. I was thinking of making it a certain number of reviews till i update again but i don't know. If you have suggestions just message me.**

**Special Thanks to:: ** **aznkitty180, XInnerXRaX, and **Cherry Blossoms Fantasy 6 for reviewing. And thank you all who read this.

Later Loves, Marie


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay dokies I'm wondering how long the story should go but i have been helping my sister think of ideas for her drawing so all of my creative thinking is going towards that. so yea it may take me longer to update but i'll update as soon as i can. Cause i hate waiting for a story so i'll do my best.**

**Quote of the day**

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

_Recap_

_Her eyes wided as she stared into his eyes which had a mixed gaze of lust, confusion and love._

**XxX**

She tried to convince her self she didn't see love in his eyes. She didn't want to believe it. Because in the deepest part heart locked away were her feelings for Itachi. She tried her hardest to resist the pull on the lock but it shattered when he pulled away from her and held her as close as he could. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. They both looked at each other. They were both confused. But the first one to talk was Sakura.

"Why... why did you mark my neck? And made it so no man could touch me." She asked in a shy quiet voice. **(A/N: Kinda like Hinatas voice without stuttering.) **

"...It was a impulsive act. I don't know why but when you said you were leaving I wanted to met you again so i bite you." Itachi paused and moved his head to the mark. He kissed the mark and smirked when Sakura shivered. "I put my chakra into it so i could make it so no man could touch you and so I'd know where you were. So i knew we would met again." He licked the mark and she blushed. He kissed the mark again then he opened his mouth and plunged his teeth into her skin. He licked the blood that flowed from the wound. He healed it with his chakra once again but not before injecting some more of his chakra into her. She winced slightly but hoped Itachi wouldn't notice but he did. He kissed the mark again. Then slumped down on her shoulders. Then passed out.

**XxX**

"Itachi?" She asked. She began to worry. She gently laid him down and she put his head on her lap. She opened his clock to find no external wounds. She put chakra into her hand and she brushed some off his bangs off of his forehead. She placed her hand on his forehead and checked him fore internal injures. She found the problem was his eyes. They had been severely damaged by him using his sharigan to much.

She sighed knowing that she had to heal them. She just hoped that he wouldn't us them on her. She set off to work on his eyes.

**XxX A hour later XxX **

Just as she finished healing his eyes she noticed him start to stir.

"You passed out." She said to him when his eyes shot open wondering why he was using her lap as a pillow and why his eye sight was incredibly better. He just stared at her. "I healed your eyes. They are what caused you to pass out. You used them to much."

"Thanks." He said as he looked at her. Itachi just stared at her. To him she looked even more beautiful. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time. He felt her start to move so he lifted his head off of her lap. He got up then pulled her up into his arms. He bent his head to her ear. She shivered when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Your mine... I wont hand you over to anyone." He whispered. He let her go then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

She gave a frustrated sigh then punched a tree in frustration. Then she yelled "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Then slammed her fist into the ground. Dust came up from where she slammed her hand down. It soon started to gather into a ball. When the dust settled she saw a small fox about the size of a cat.

"Yes My Lady." A tiny girlish voice asked while looking up at Sakura.

"Bekura, I need you to find Satsuki and Haku. They should be close and have them come here."

"Yes My Lady." Bekura said then ran off.

A chill ran down Sakura's spine. And her mark throbbed. She bit her lip to hold of a scream. She knew she it had to do with Itachi. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She yelled once again. Liya flew down from the sky and landed on Sakura's outstretched arm.

"Liya, I need you to find out where Itachi Uchiha went..." Sakura paused and saw Liya nod. "I have a feeling something bad will happen." She patted Liya's head. "Go as fast as you can. And tell me his location."

Liya took off towards the direction Itachi had gone. Sakura heard a rustle she quickly dropped her hand to her thigh and pulled a kunai out of her kunai pouch.

"Onee-chan." Haku said. He walked with Bekura and Satsuki by his side. "Thank you for healing me."

"Your welcome. Thank you for helping me fight." Sakura replied with a smile. She nodded her head to Bekura to tell her she is dismissed. Bekura disappeared in a puff of smoke. At the same time Liya came through the trees panting.

"Mistress Sakura... -pant- I found him -pant- he's at a village about 20 miles from him. -pant-" "Thank you Liya. You..." "Wait... Jiyira-san and the kyuubi are there." Liya paused, "Think there trying to kidnap the kyuubi."

* * *

**I'm obber bored. I decided that Naruto and Sasuke need to be introduced so next chapter. When Itachi bite her again it added more control over her. It's kinda like a curse mark but doesn't give you power. But _any_ ways i'll tell you bout the new mark powers thing later. so yea.**

** Special Thanks to:: ****Sakurachan623, ** Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime, Tora Hoshigaki, and aznkitty180. I love you all. Thank you peoples that read this i love you guys too.

Later lovelys, Marie


	15. Chapter 14

**And were back. Chapter (drum roll) 14. YAYYYYY!!!!! I am very hyper right now. In the beginning i refer to Naruto as Kyuubi cause they don't know his name yet.**

**Quote of the day:: Tell me, whats the point of fighting if you have nothing to protect?**

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

Sakura, Haku, and Satsuki were running towards the village Liya told them about. There was a uncomfortable silence fell around the trio. They knew from what Jiyira told Tsunade that Akatsuki wanted the kyuubi. They had to rescue the kyuubi. When they reached the village Haku and Satsuki notice a gazed look on Sakura. Like she was under control. But even with that look she knew where she was going so they asked no questions. They followed her to a hotel. 

"Excuse me have you seen a man with long white hair?" Sakura asked the receptionist.

"Hai I believe he's staying on the second floor." The receptionist replied.

"Arigato." She said before running up the stairs to find Itachi and Kisame with a boy who had blond hair and whiskers on his face.

"You are coming with us Naruto." Itachi told the boy. While looking at Sakura in the corner of his eye. Kisame was about to chop Narutos arm off when Sakura appeared in front of him again blocking him with a kunai.

"Let the boy go Itachi." Sakura commanded. She turned to look at Haku. "Haku take care of that shark thing over there. Satsuki watch the boy." They both nodded. She finally turned to Naruto. "Whats your name?"

"Naruto... Why are you helping me?" He asked confused.

Sakura just looked at him and smiled. "Jiyira would be mad at me if I didn't." She turned her attention towards Itachi again who was smirking.

"Hello Itachi. Why did you call me here?" She asked in a annoyed tone.

He appeared in front of her. **(A/N: I don't know what to call it when he just appears in front of people it doesn't seem like running.) **He bent down to her ear and whispered, "The mark lets me know where you are and make you find come to me when i wish. You can't disobey it." He ended just as he caught her fist that was about to hit his stomach. He looked up when he heard the running headed for him. Sakura heard it to and looked up to see a boy about the same age as Naruto headed for Itachi with chidori in one hand. She watched as Itachi broke the boys wrist. Then Itachi punched him in the face and stomach. Then after pinning him to the wall he kneed him in the stomach.

She heard Naruto yell "SASUKE!" She look at Sasuke and Itachi once more.

_'That Sasuke boy must be the Uchiha massacre surviver. I should stop Itachi before the boy becomes worse.' _She sighed. She knew she'd have to heal Sasuke. She turned her attention to Haku and Kisame who were slightly out of breathe. She was relived that Haku was okay.. She knew Satsuki and Naruto were okay because if they weren't Satsuki would of told her. She noticed that Itachi was pulling his arm back ready to punch Sasuke in the face again. Sakura ran in front of him and held Itachi's fist in her hand.

"Stop it Itachi. I have to heal him. So stop causing me trouble." She said in a stern tone that sounded like she was scolding a child.

_'She seems to be the same age as him. How can she so easily block his attacks. Why hasn't he killed her.' _Sasuke wondered while drifting in and out of conscious. He opened his eyes wide in shock. _'He... has his sharingan off. Who is this woman. Why did he turn it off while talking to her?' _He snapped out of it when he heard his name.

"Why are you going to heal Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"It's the right thing to do." Sakura replied, "Would you let go of him. Jiyira will be hear momentarily and I have to make sure Haku and that Naruto kid are okay. And since Sasukes awake and listening to us can I heal him now?" Sasuke was surprised. She knew he was awake he hadn't moved or made a sound. Itachi was turning his sharigan back on and dropped Sasuke when he heard "Sakura?" They both turned and looked to see Jiyira.

"Jiyira, get Naruto and Sasuke out of here." She commanded Jiyira nodded and grabbed Sasuke and told Naruto to follow him. She turned to Haku and told him to leave. He stared at her with confused eyes then nodded. "ANBU are coming here as we speak Itachi. I suggest you leave so there is no unnecessary blood shed." She said to him. He pinned her to the wall his hand on her throat. "I'll be calling for you later." He whispered into her ear. He backed up and let Sakura go. "Kisame we're leaving." Kisame nodded his head and made a hole in the wall with his sword. **(A/N:: I don't know what it's called... well i do but i have no clue how to spell it and I'm to lazy to find out) **

**"Sakura lets go. Jiyira and the other two are about a mile north of here." **Satsuki said. Sakura nodded and put her hand on Satsuki's head and made a hand sign then disappeared just as the ANBU arrived.

* * *

**Okay chapter 14 is finito. So yea. Tsunade's gonna be Hokage soon. The attack's happening in Kohana now. I would of put this on earlier but i had to make my brother a sandwich.**

**Special Thanks to:: aznkitty180, ** Punk angel neko, Cherry Blossoms Fantasy 6, and XInnerXRaX for reviewing. I love you all. Thank you all that read this.

Later Lovelys, Marie

P.S. typing with a cat is hard don't try it


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 YAY!! I'm easily amused. My cat is tickling my feet its not fun. Oh well I'm rambling onward to the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Naruto.**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

She appeared in a field. She saw the four of them. 

"Jiyira!" Sakura yelled. He looked over at her.

"You look more like a woman than the last time I saw you." Jiyira said. She smacked him on the head. He laughed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission." He asked.

"I am. I have to retrieve Okaa-san. The Hokage wishes to see her and went me find her. She replied. She saw a saddened expression on his face. "What happened?"

"Ochimaru killed the Hokage and Naruto and I were sent by the elders to find Tsunade to be the Hokage." Jiyira said as he looked at the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sakura giving him a sympathetic look. She gave him a sad smile.

"Where's Sasuke? He needs to be healed." She asked.

"He's with Naruto. Follow me." He walked towards Naruto who was next to Sasuke who was asleep and had dried blood on the corners of his lips.

"Naruto please move." Sakura said. Naurto did what he was told. Sakura's hand started to glow green then she put her hand on his chest. Naurto headed towards Jiyira and asked. "Who is she?"

"She's the daughter of Tsunade." He said

"Her daughter? No one knew she had a kid." Naruto replied.

"She adopted her, she found Sakura in the forest. For the first 13 years of her life no one knew she existed." Jiyira said while watching her heal Sasuke. _'Shes just like you Tsunade.' _He noticed Sasuke was stirring.

_'Where am I?' _Sasuke wondered he opened his eyes to see to see Sakura. He tried to catch her wrist when it was above his forehead. But instead she caught his wrist._'Shes as fast as him.' _He just glared at her.

"You ungrateful brat." Sakura said to him. She turned her head to Jiyira and Naruto. "The brats awake." She told them.

"Teme you should thank Sakura-chan for healing you." Naruto told him in a scolding voice. All he got in reply was a "Hn." They started to argue as she walked over to Haku.

"Are you alright Haku?" She asked. He looked up and smiled. "Yes Onee-chan I'm fine." She smiled at him and thought of the first time they met.

_**Flashback.**_

_Sakura was walking through the mist village to get to the forest. She had already sent Satsuki to find the herbs so Sakura could pick them. She heard someone crying. She followed the sound till she found a boy with long brown hair and brown eyes crying near a grave she walked towards him._

_"Why are you crying?" She asked. _

_"He died. And I couldn't save him." The boy said through tears. He was shocked to feel arms wrapped around him. _

_"Do you want to come with me? My Okaa-san will allow you to stay with us." She asked the crying boy. She heard a mumbled yes. She smiled down at him. "My name is Sakura. What's yours?"_

_"My name is Haku... can I call you Onee-chan?" Haku said in a small shy voice. She smiled once again and said "Yes."_

_**End flashback**_

She was brought out of her musings when she heard Sasuke ask. "How do you know my brother?" He was standing in front of her.

"It doesn't concern you." She said turning away. In the corner of her eye she saw him try and grab her neck. She sighed and grabbed his neck first. "You really should learn some manners. Your brother made a better impression the first time we met."

"Don't compare me to him." Sasuke said with a deadly under tone. "I'll ask you one more time. How do you know my brother."

She laughed, "Your not in the position to bargain. But if you must know I met him 7 years ago. That is all I have to say to you I have a mission from the late Hokage to take care of." She dropped him then turned to Jiyira. "I'll find Okaa-san only Haku, Satsuki, and I know where she is. Head back to the village we'll be there in a maximum of three days." She looked at Haku and Satsuki. They gathered around her. Haku touched her shoulder and Sakura touched Satsuki's head. She made a hand sign then disappeared.

**XxXxX**

She arrived at Tsunade's house on the outskirts of the Grass Village.

"OKAA-SAN!" Sakura yelled. A hung over Tsunade stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Oh your back. Why are you so loud?" Tsunade asked. She heard Haku laugh. She glared at him.

"The late Hokage wanted to see you but he died before I could reach you. They need you to become Hokage now." She said slightly sad.

"Oh... I'll get ready." She said why a sad look in her eyes.

"I'll find Shizune and Tonton." Haku said seeing that Sakura and Tsunade needed a minute alone. Sakura felt a cold nose on her leg. She saw Satsuki and knew what Satsuki meant. Sakura walked over to Tsuande and hugged her.

"I'm sorry you have to go back but we'll all be there." She said while hugging Tsunade.

"Arigato." Tsunade said into Sakura's shoulder. "I'll met you outside." Sakura nodded and went outside with Satsuki.

Sakura slouched down on the trunk of a tree and Satsuki used her lap as a pillow. Sakura absent mindly started to pet Satsuki. Soon everyone was outside and they left for Kohana.

* * *

**Finished. I'm working on chapter 16 already. I'll update as soon as i can cause i have school. Man i hate school. **

** Special Thanks To:: ** Sakurachan623, broken neko angel, Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime, aznkitty180 (Thanks for reviewing every chapter.), XInnerXRaX, Cherry Blossoms Fantasy 6, and SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura for reviewing. I love you all. I also thank everyone thats read this story.

Later Lovelys, Marie


	17. Chapter 16

**YAY another chapter. **

** DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Naruto. **

"Talking"  
_ 'Thinking'_  
**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

They went non stop to Kohana. When they reached Kohana Jiyira was waiting for them and took Tsunade to the elders. Tsunade told them to go home and rest. They obeyed and went home.

**XxX**

Sakura sighed as she sat on her window sill. She had her arm on one knee and one of her legs dangling outside her window. She gave a heavy sigh and looked up at the moon. She wished she could get Itachi out of her mind but he refused to leave. She had tried everything jutsu she knew but nothing could get rid the mark. It refused to leave. She decide to take a walk to clear her head. She jumped silently from her post then slowly went in the forest.

She wondered around the forest aimlessly and finally stopped at the lake where she met Itachi. She gave a slight smile as remembered. She walked towards a the tree she feel asleep under so long ago and just stared at it. The blossoms where in full bloom and falling silently as a slight breeze She held her hands out to catch the petals and looked at the stars.

_**Flashback**_

_"Okaa-san?" A five year old Sakura asked._

_"Yes." Tsunade replied. As she pulled Sakura into her lap_

_"How are stars created?" Sakura asked while looking up at Tsunade._

_"Stars are created when two people love each other." She said._

_**End Flashback**_

She just stared at the stars. As the cherry blossoms slowly feel around her. She gave a slight gasp when she felt arms wrap around her.

"Why are you here Itachi?" She asked her eyes still closed. She felt him pull her closer.

"Isn't it obvious. I came to see you." He said in a smooth dark voice.

She sighed. "I am tired of your games." She clenched her fists. "I'm not some toy that you can use until you are bored." She paused. "The mark you placed on me has given me some limitation but thats all." Sakura paused again. "All you own of mine is my freedom." She tried to move but Itachi held her tightly. She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes again. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, "Please just let me go... please." She whispered.

He turned her to face him. He frowned at the sight of her crying. He held her chin as he pulled her closer. He lightly kissed her lips and pulled her into his chest. She soon feel asleep. He sat down against the sakura tree.

He looked down on her as she sleep. He stared at the mark he left on her seven years ago. He bent his head down to the mark. He lightly kissed it then feel into a light sleep.

Sakura woke up not long after Itachi feel into a light sleep. She turned her head to look at his face. He looked so peaceful. As she looked at him a idea crossed her mind. She gave a small smirk as she started to move his cloak so she could see his neck. She stopped cold when she saw him stir.

_'He'd get the wrong idea if he saw me doing this.' _

She slowly moved her head down to the crook of his neck then pierced his skin with all her might. When she did so she noticed him wince so she quickly injected her charkra into his mark. Then healed it. When she pulled away she had a slight train of blood running down her chin. She wiped it away with her thumb then sucked the blood of her thumb.

Itachi who was now fully awake was just staring at her.

She smirked and turned to leave but froze when he kissed her passionately.

"You now have Uchiha blood in you..." He paused and started to leave, "You now poses the sharigan." He smirked as left.

* * *

**Yea its not the most original thing but i thought it sounded fun. I liked the idea of her getting cause if you just need Uchiha blood then its possible.**

**today my love goes to:: ** Cherry Blossoms Fantasy 6, Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime, broken neko angel, aznkitty180, and XInnerXRaX


	18. Chapter 17

**Quote of the day:: "Sometimes people put up walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."- Unknown  
**

** DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Naruto. **

"Talking"  
_ 'Thinking'_  
**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

**3 weeks later... (I like time skips okay they make things easier)**

Sakura slowly walked towards the Hokages office in daze. Satsuki who was by her side was worried.

_'She's been like this for three weeks ever since we got back from the battle with Itachi and Kisame... I know she has a past with Itachi but she was never affected by him before. Maybe something happened when she was fighting them alone.' _Satsuki sighed. _'Every time I ask she ignores the question.'_

They both stopped at the Tsunades door. Sakura knocked and she heard a mumbled 'Come in', they entered to find team seven. **(A/N: Emo boy is no longer here its just Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. And Sai's there cause Sakura never was.) **

"What do you want Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I am assigning you to go with team 7 to find to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said. "He went to go to the Oto village. You need to retrieve him before he gets there." She paused. "You are to leave in one hour. You are dismissed." They all disappeared. Tsunade sighed and took out a bottle of sake and and started to drink.

**XxX1 Hour laterXxX**

Sakura arrived at the gate to find Naruto and Sai waiting for her and Kakashi. She walked towards the gates and leaned up against the wall. She looked down at Satsuki who was laying by her feet.

_'The sharigan hasn't activated yet put... My eyes have been feeling weird lately.'_ Sakura sighed._'It will appear soon. That much i know.'_ She was pulled from her trance when Kakashi appeared.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Everyone nodded. Kakashi summoned his nin-dogs and told two of them to go with Sai, Naruto and himself and was about to assign two to Sakura but she said Satsuki could do it.

"Lets go." He said, they all left in different direction.

**XxX**

"Ugghh. Who cares about the little brat? I don't get why Oka-san assigned me to this mission." Sakura asked Satsuki.

**"I don't know. She must of had a reason." **Satsuki said. Then stopped. **"I smell the brat and Naruto." **She turned. **"This way."**

They reached a water fall with two statues carved into the rocks. Satsuki turned to where she heard heavy breathing and say Sasuke's head over his.

"So we met again brat." Sakura said. He looked up and glared at with his sharigan blazing with hatred. "Satsuki take Naruto to Kakashi. I'll try an convince the brat to come with us." Satsuki nodded as she some how got Naruto on her back.

"Why do you care that I'm leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't." Sakura said. She disappeared and reappeared in front of him. "I just do what I'm told." She was about to knee him in the stomach but her eyes told her it was a clone and the real Sasuke was sending a kunai at her. She quickly dodged it and it hit the clone who disappeared in a 'poof'. She heard him give a slight gasp as he saw her eyes.

"H-how do you have sharigan?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you? You can't make me talk." She said mockingly. He began to run towards her._'He needs to hide his anger better.' _She thought while slightly moving her body to avoid his chidori. As he passed she grabbed the back of his neck an with her other hand hit a pressure point so he would pass out. "He needs a leash." She said to her self as she tossed him over her shoulder. She felt her charka pulse. As if to draw someone else to her. She suddenly saw a blur with her sharigan and guessed it was Itachi.

"I see you got it." He said with a slight smirk seeing his brother thrown over her shoulder like a sack of potato. **(A/N: Yea its a lame mediphore but its all i got.) **

"Yes I did." She said as she closed her eyes and when she opened them they were green once again. "If thats all i have to return to Kohana."

He kissed her quickly since he felt more presences coming there way and left. Just as he left team seven and Satsuki came through the bushes. She saw Naruto on Kakashi's back.

"Found him." Sakura said in a sing song voice. "Lets go." She jumped towards Kohana. They stared at her then followed after her.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but i just found out my parents are getting divorced and i've been sad. So I'm sorry if i don't update soon. I've lost interest in many things. My computer is one of them. **

**My love goes to:: XInnerXRaX, ** Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime, SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura, and aznkitty180

thank you all for reading.

Later loves, Marie


	19. Chapter 18

**I changed my pen name. don't know why though. **

* * *

When they made back to Kohana they went straight to Tsunade's office. Tsuande was surprised when Sakura came back with Sasuke over her shoulder. 

"I see you found him." Tsunade said. "Sakura take him to the hospital and make sure he's alright." She watched Sakura go out the window the turned back to Team 7. "Naruto, Sai your dismissed."

"Hai." Naruto and Sai said at the same time and left.

Tsunade let out a big sigh,"How did you get Sasuke to some back?"

"I didn't. Naruto fought him, then Sakura found Naruto and sent Satsuki to me with Naruto on her back. Satsuki lead us back to Sakura, and when we found her she had Sasuke on her shoulder." Kakashi paused, "Though when we found her she seem really pissed."

Tsunade sighed. "You are dismissed." Kakashi nodded and left. Tsunade went back to her desk and took a sake bottle out of her drawer. She started to drink it as she stared at her paperwork.

**At the hospital.**

Sakura was sitting impatiently for Sasuke to wake up. She was petting Satsuki who some how had gotten on her lap when she finally heard Sasuke stir. She moved Satsuki and went to his bed side and made invisible chakra ropes to keep him from moving or attacking her. And sure enough right when he opened his eyes and saw her he tried to hit her but his arms couldn't reach that far.

"Stay still." She said. Sasuke just stared at her.

"Why do you have sharigan and how do you know Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

She scoffed, "How do you think I got sharigan?"

"If I knew I wouldn' be asking." Sasuke said as he got angrier.

"Use your imagination." Sakura sighed back. She watched him as he got silent.

**XxX 10 minutes later XxX**

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!" Sakura yelled now that she was over waiting.

"No." Sasuke snapped back then went back to thinking. Sakura was about to smack him. But was stopped when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down at to see Satsuki giving her a scolding look.

**"Satsuki go home. I'll be there soon." **Sakura told Satsuki.

Satsuki nodded and left.

"You weren't born with Uchiha blood so you must have some how gotten some." Sasuke finally said.

"It took you that long to figure it out?" Sakura asked him tilting her head slightly. "You really are stupid." She pause and headed for the window. "Your right, I wasn't a Uchiha at birth... but I gained sharigan by drinking a small amount of Uchiha blood." She left through the window leaving a confused Sasuke. Who was wondering who she got the blood from. Then he _finally _realized who gave it to her.

"Itachi..."

* * *

**I'm sorry its short and it took so long to update but i walk around in a daze lately and I think i'm having a relapse of my depression. I also have a writers block and school sucks. My grades are dropping and my moms bitching about it. It will take a while to update and i'm sorry. Thanks for reading.**

** My love goes out to::**

** XInnerXRaX**

** Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime**

**SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura**

**aznkitty180**

**Mudheart**

**tobihobi- she got sharigan by biting Itachi and when she bite him she sucked the blood away from the wound so she could inject her chakra into him like he did to her**

**ramenprincess- thank you for the constructive criticism i'll try and be more specific and try not to skip time as much**

**thanks for reviewing and reading.**

**Later loverlys, Marie**


	20. Chapter 19

**I hate writers block it SUCKS!!!!!!!! I've like redone the end of this chapter like five fucking times. And I'm not sure if I like it. Yea its short but when I don't have writers block I'll write more. I'm trying to bring in more characters from the series maybe in a mission. I'm gonna have Itachi appear again soon. I have another idea for a story but i don't wanna rush the end of this. Now to the chapter**

** DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Naruto. **

"Talking"  
_ 'Thinking'_  
**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

Sakura walked slowly back to her house. But was stopped by Kakashi in the forest. 

"Hello Kakashi." She paused, "What do you want with me? If its about Sasuke hes at the hospital in room 302 and hes stable." She continued walking. But was stopped when she heard Kakashi's voice.

"How did you get Sasuke to come back?"

"If you want to know ask Sasuke." She continued to walk. She heard the slight noise of leaves crackling. As Kakashi reached for her wrist she disappeared before his eyes. He felt the point of a kunai in the middle of his back. "I don't like being touched. I mean you no harm but let this be a lesson," She put the kunai back in her weapons pouch, "I don't like being touched..." She repeated then paused, "And if you must know why Sasuke came back i fought him and he was not strong enough to beat me." Then she walked away but this time she wasn't stopped.

When she was out of sight Kakashi shook his head and took out his worn orange and headed towards the hospital.

**XxX At Sakuras house** **XxX**

"I'm home" Sakura said.

"ONEE-CHAN!!" Haku yelled as he tackled her. He noticed that she winced. "Onee-chan are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Haku don't worry." She reassured as she stood of while Haku was hanging from her neck. She started to walk towards the door once again but stopped and whistled and Satsuki appeared in front of her. She gave Sakura a weird look and shook her head. Sakura bent her head down to look at Haku. "Do you want to go to the lake?"

"Yes Onee-chan." Haku said with a smile.

"Can you let go of my neck?"

"Aw, your no fun." He pouted as he let go. "Lets go Onee-chan." Sakura nodded and she motioned for Satsuki to fallow as she and Haku started to walk towards the lake. Sakura felt a burn on her right ankle. She clenched her fist, but the pain only increased. When her nails drew blood Satsuki noticed Sakuras distress. But before she could do anything Sakura disappeared.

**xXx**

_'Whats wrong with me?' _Sakura thought as she lay under a sakura tree. _'And how did I get here?.'_She looked up to see a person in a black cloak that covered his face with a shadow. "Who are you?" She asked as sternly as she could but with her body's uncontrollable tremors it did go well.

"So your the one who holds the elements." He said in a mono-tone voice. "You don't look like Satsuki."

"H-how do you know about that?" Sakura asked timidly.

"I know everything about you." He paused. "Your mother took the elements and sealed them in you. She always ruined my plans... But she thought I would just give up."

He rushed towards Sakura and stabbed her in the arm with a kunai. He pushed it down deeper into her skin and whispered into her ear.

"Tell Satsuki her Onii-san is back."

* * *

**I'm trying to make a picture of what Sakura looks like but I all this shit I have to do. So as soon as I get that done I'll post it somewhere. I wondering if I should pair Haku with anyone. If you have any questions or suggestions send me a message or in a review. **

** My love goes to::**

**Tora Hoshigaki****- Sorry to hear bout that but cheer up Or rebel either one will make you feel better **

** Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime**

**SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura**

**aznkitty180**

**weirdness gotta love it**

**Metsfanatic159- i liked your reveiw it made me laugh**

**Later lovelys, Marie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Quote of the day: "I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in and if you do not want to see me again I would understand****"- Jumper by Third Eye Blind**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. **

"Talking"  
_ 'Thinking'_  
**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

_Recap_

_"H-how do you know about that?" Sakura asked timadley._

_"I know everything about you." He paused. "Your mother took the elements and sealed them in you. She always ruined my plans... But she thought I would just give up." _

_He rushed towards Sakura and stabbed her in the arm with a kunai. He pushed it down deeper into her skin and whispered into her ear._

_"Tell Satsuki her Onii-sama is back."_

_End recap _

She heard rustling in the bushes she turned and saw Satsuki and Haku jump out of it.

"ONII-CHAN!" Haku yelled. "I was worried sick about you."

"Sorry I don't know what came over me. Lets go to the lake." She said trying to dismiss the subject. She took Haku's hand and headed towards the lake.

**"Satsuki?"**

**"Yes."**

**  
"Your brother gave me a message for you." **

Satsuki stopped dead in her tracks. **"What?!"**

**"He said, "Tell Satsuki her Onii-san is back.""**

**"... we'll talk about this later."**

_'Weird.' _Sakura thought. Then she looked back up and started to move faster since Haku was dragging her along. She want to follow Haku blindly and just ignore her thoughts about Satsuki and her brother. But she could only ignore them so long.

**XxXxX**

Satsuki's brother was looking into a reflecting pool that showed his sister.

"Do you always watch your sister Kuro?" A man in the shadow asked.

Kuro ignored him. He was lost in his thought and wondering if Sakura knew the truth.

"You spend all of your time watching her and never do anything." The man said.

"It's not time." Kuro said as he paused and turned. "Don't you have a Bijuu to catch Pein." Kuro started to get irritated when Pein started to chuckle.

"I'm flattered that you remeber me." Pein asked with a smirk on his face. Kuro threw a shurican at Pein and it made a new scratch on his forehead protecter.

"What do you want with me?" Kuro said calmly.

"I thought I could make a trade with you."

"What do you want."

"The scroll that you have that sealed away one of the Bijuus."

"What would you do for me? You have nothing I want."

Pein stepped closer to Kuro. "I'll kidnap your sister and Sakura."

Kuro's eyes widened a bit. He clenched his teeth. He put his hand on the ground mumbled some words under his breath then pulled his hand up. And under his hand came a ancient scroll. It had tares along the edges. There was an imtericat seal on it. He threw it to Pein.

"I'll open it once I get them." He stood and turned around to see Pein about to leave the cave that they were in. "That seal won't open with out a key."

"I'll bring your sister and Sakura here once I get them." Pein said as he left.

**XxXxX**

When Pein returned to the base he called upon Kisame and Itachi.

"I have a mission for you."

* * *

**Okay Kuro looks like Garra with pink hair and green eyes.**

**I still have a writers block and March is always a busy month for me since me and my sister both have our birthdays and all my family gets together and its really annoying. Anyays I thought I would update before I go to Disney Land for a band trip. And after that is spring break and then the god damn WASL for three fuckin weeks. So yea if I don't update soon you know why. **

**My love goes to:**

SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura

aznkitty180

**Raxan**

**Later loverlys, Marie  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Quote of the day: All of us are soilders walking the path we were told to walk  
**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. **

"Talking"  
_ 'Thinking'_  
**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_When Pein returned to the base he called upon Kisame and Itachi. _

_"I have a mission for you."_

_**End Recap**_

"What's the mission?" Kisame asked.

"I need you to capture a girl and her dog." Pein said.

"A dog?" Kisame asked now somewhat pissed.

"The girls home is in Kohona and her name is Sakura Haruno" Pein said as his eyes showed amusement when he saw Itachi's eyes slightly widen. _'It seems Itachi knows this girl... this will be intersting.' _Pein thought. "Now go and hurry."

Itachi and Kisame jumped then disappeared.

**XxXxXxX **

As Itachi and Kisame jumped through the forest they remained quite. When they were close to Kohona Itachi broke the silence.

"You catch the dog." Itachi said. Kisame looked at him funny with a hint of anger on his face.

_'I guess I shouldn't argue with him. He'd kick my ass.' _Kisame thought with a sigh. They began to speed up when they saw the gate.

**XxX With Sakura XxX**

Sakura walked close to Haku listening to him talk. She started to tune him out. Lost in her own thoughts she barely felt two people coming from behind them. She slowly lowered her hand to her kunai pouch took out a kunai. She turned on her sharigan. She turned and threw a kunai to block another kunai that was aimed for Haku's head.

"Nice try." Sakura said. She heard Satsuki growling. She turned to see Kisame. "If fish boy is here then that means Itachi is right behind me."

She felt a arm snake its way around her waist and the other arm held a kunai to her throat.

"You always right on que Itachi." Sakura paused and sighed. "What do you want?"

"You and the dog." Itachi whispered as he bent down and his chin hit the mark on her shoulder which sent a shock wave of pain through out her body. She passed out. Satsuki's attention was on Sakura was kicked in the stomach. **(A/N: That place that always makes people pass out some how.) **Kisame threw the dog over his shoulder like a sack. And ran before Haku could do something.

"Boy you can tell her "mother" that she won't be seeing her again." Itachi said as he held Sakura ever so gentley in his arms. Then run with Kisame following like a baby duck.

* * *

**My love goes to:**

**SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura**

** Tora Hoshigaki**

**aznkitty180**

**Raxan**

**Later loverlys, Marie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Quote of the day: **

**Goodbye, my friend, goodbye  
My love, you are in my heart.  
It was preordained we should part  
And be reunited by and by.  
Goodbye: no handshake to endure.  
Let's have no sadness -- furrowed brow.  
There's nothing new in dying now  
Though living is no newer.  
**Sergei Esenin, Russian poets suicide note

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. **

"Talking"  
_ 'Thinking'_  
**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

Itachi and Kisame jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Both silent until they reached the base. They put her in a dungon and left to tell Pein that they had captured her.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sakura awoke with in a daze. She felt the cold hard ground beneath her. Slowly opening her eyes as she sat up. The room she was in looked like a prison. There was no light in the prison it was pitch black. When she moved a chain held one of her arms to the wall.

_'Oh great I'm stuck.' _She thought to her self. She tried to break the chains but they had a speacil jutsu on them so she coulded break them.

'Satsuki?' Sakura asked. There was no reply. She hated feeling helpless.

_'Liya i know i can't summon you properly, but please.' _Sakura pleaded to Liya.

"Liya please help your eternal protector. (remember summon jutsu name)." She whispered almost unadubly.

Liya appeared. "Sakura-sama." Liya whispered as she purred and nussled her neck.

"Liya will you please help me?" Sakura asked.

"Of course."

"Please be my eyes, and help me find Satsuki and Itachi."

"Yes."

**XxXxX A hour later XxXxX**

"I'm back." Liya chirpped in a sing song voice.

"What did you find?"

"Satsuki is in a room with a blue fishy man. And Itachi's down the hall in his own room." Liya said as fast as she could. Then gasped for air.

"Is that all?"

"No, Itachi's now at the door."

Liya disappeared right when the door opened.

"So you woke up." Itachi said.

"Really? I thought i was still asleep." Sakura replied in a sarcastic tone. "Where is Satsuki?"

Itachi just stared at her. _'She really is something else.' _"Get up Leader wants to see you."

Sakura stood up and ran past him towards where Liya told her Satsuki was. But as she was about to open the door her hand was grabbed and stopped by a strong bone crushing grip. She turned and to see who the hand belonged to, even though she knew it was Itachi.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked with a glare and in a edgey tone.

"Getting Satsuki." Sakura snapped back now glaring back at him.

**"Satsuki?"** Sakura called.

**"Sakura?" **She replied. **"I was worried about you." **

**"I'm on the other side of the door." **

The door suddenly bursteed open and out came Satsuki and in the room she escaped from was a sleeping Kisame. Sakura as about to reach down and hug her when Itachi picked her up bridel style and ran towards Leaders office. As soon as he was there he gently set her down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" Sakura yelled at him. Before she could yell more Satsuki can in and changed form. Everyone but Sakura gasped.

"Sakura!" Satsuki yelled as she grabbed her and held her close as if to protect her. "He's here." She whispered.

"Who?" Sakura asked as she pulled away from Satsuki. She turned her head to see who Satsuki was staring at.

"YOU!" Sakura yelled. "Your Satsuki's brother."

* * *

**Authors Note: I'M REALLY SORRY!! I have humongous writers block still. I'm sorry to all that still read this. For you I wish to finish it no matter what. I have gotten my first job and my home is suffocating. Also i have been depressed about the fact that as much as i love my brother he won't talk to me unless i talk to him first. So yea... anyways... bows I'm very sorry about the wait I'll try harder to update sooner. But for a while i forgot i was writing this... Whoopies.**

**My love goes to:**

**SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura**

** Tora Hoshigaki**

**aznkitty180**

Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime

Mudheart

CeceUchiha

**Later loverlys, Marie  
**

**P.S. I feel really really bad about not updating for like 2 months **


	24. Chapter 24

**Quote of the day: **

**"You know, I think it's not that you're afraid of failing, but that you're afraid of living." --Nicole Herrington**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. **

"Talking"  
_ 'Thinking'_  
**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

* * *

**Recap: **_"YOU!" Sakura yelled. "Your Satsuki's brother." __** End Recap**_

"Yes that's right Sakura I am." Kuro said. He slowly began to walk towards towards her. "I know everything about you and your mother." He was now next to Satsuki and hit the pressure that took all her movement away. Sakura was about to catch her but Kuro held Sakura back. "You can't help you only make her death sooner."

"What do you want from me?" Sakura asked in a cross tone.

"Isn't it obvious elemental child?" Kuro asked. Itachi and Pein who were still in the room were greatly confused. But when Kuro saw the confused looks he smirked. "Why don't you tell you friend what a elemental child is. I'm sure he would love to know." Kuro emphasized the words friend and love.

She glared at Kuro and out of the corner of her eye she saw Itachi give her a questioning glance. "Why do you need them. They are mine. There love for me is enough to show they won't come out for you."

"What is a elemental child?" Pein asked as he started to get annoyed not knowing what was happening.

"A elemental chi..." Kuro began but was interrupted by Satsuki.

"When Sakura was born i was in hiding from my brother. Our mother had transferred all of her power to me before her death." She paused as she raised her head and glared through her bangs at Kuro. "He grew jealous and tried to kill me many times. But when he found out i was pregnet he tried to kill the baby too. So when she was born i gave her my power and left her with the one you call Tsunade."

"Yes so now that i have Sakura i can kill her and have the power that i have longed for." Kuro said as he went to Satsuki with Sakura stuggling in one arm cursing at him. He grabbed Satsuki and just as he was about to leave Sakura bit his arm and he left with Satsuki in his arm.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Then turned around to see a shocked Itachi and Pein. "What the HELL are you looking at." Then she walked towards Pein. She pointed at him and began to yell, "YOU!! BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY MOTHER TO HER CRAZY BROTHER!" Pein gave a deadly glare and she turned to Itachi she lowered her voice. "And you aren't much better than him." She said as she walked towards Itachi and she stumbled and fell on to his chest. She gripped his cloak as she cried into it.

Pein stared at them not knowing what to make of it. After a while of watching Sakura he finally spoke. "Itachi take the girl. Make sure she doesn't leave."

Itachi nodded and pick Sakura up bridal style and was about to leave when he heard Pein ask, "How do you know her?" Itachi just ignored him and left in a gust of wind.

**XxX At the lake they first met. XxX**

Itachi sat down under a withered cherry blossom tree. **(A/N: Okay maybe i have an obsession with people sitting under cherry blossom trees.) **He held Sakura small form in his arms, with her arms around his neck and her head under his chin. Itachi but a barrier around the lake so no one could come near them and put a genjutsu around the barrier so no one would be able to see them.

Itachi held Sakura tight whispering soothing words to her. When her tears finally stopped. She looked up towards Itachi with her tear stained cheaks. She whispered, "I'm sorry." She gave him a small kiss then left.

* * *

**A/N: Though it's short it's better than nothing. Thank you all for reading.**

**My love goes to:**

**Tora Hoshigaki**

**aznkitty180**

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

M**udheart**

**CeceUchiha**

**Later loverlys, Marie**


	25. Chapter 25

******I feel like a total bitch. But my old **computers power cord won't work D: I was super sad about it and basically I lost all my documents music and pictures that I didn't have back ups for. And I really like the chapter I had on my old computer and didn't really want to rewrite it but then I felt bad because I haven't updated in for like ever. So on with the chapter.

**Quote of the Day (x2):**

**"We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light." - Plato**

**"The world depended on them. They depended on each other." Band of Brothers catch line**

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. **

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**'Sakura talking to Satsuki in dog form.'**

**

* * *

**

Sakura ran for miles and miles without stopping until she reached the forest around the Akatsuki hideout. When Sakura stopped and looked at the hideout she whispered.

"Seriyu's water." **(A/N: Like Kei's Fire) **Sakura's hand was engulfed with water, which she then shaped the water like a spear and shot it towards the building leaving a large hole in the wall. She then ran inside to find and anger orange hair man she remembered was named Pein. Sakura then ran towards him and picked him up by his collar. "WHERE IS MY MOTHER?" Sakura yelled as she threw him across the room.

"You're such a charming girl." Pein said as stood up. "No wonder Itachi is interested in you. You're so much alike."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled back. "Just answer me."

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"Want the hell do you want?" She said as she started to calm down a little.

"Your loyalty." He said with blank eyes.

Sakura looked down at her feet, knowing that this was her only choose. This meant that Sakura would be betraying Tsunade, Shizune, Haku, and everyone she loved. "...I will. Now tell me where she is."

Pein smirked in self satisfaction and said, "Your _mother_ is with her brother Kuro in a cave behind a waterfall near the place where Kuro said you were born." As soon as he said that Sakura left in a gust of cherry blossoms. She knew exactly where Satsuki was.

**XxX In Kohana XxX**

Tsunade was in her office where she was ignoring paperwork when Itachi poofed in. Tsunade then shot up in surprise and yelled "Why are you here."

"I'm here about your 'daughter'." Itachi said calmly. He didn't miss the shocked look on her face.

"How did you..." Tsunade started to say.

"That is not important now, but I'm here to tell you..." Itachi said as Shizune, Haku, and team 7 busted in. **(A/N: Sasuke never left for Oro.) **

"We heard you shouting. So we came running." Naruto yelled. He hadn't noticed Itachi was there until Sasuke yelled "Itachi!!" And ran towards him with chidori on buzzing around is hand. Sasuke was close but Itachi shot his arm out and hit Sasuke in the back of the neck. While everyone else stared with wide eyes Itachi cleared his throat.

"As for your daughter..." Itachi started to say.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto yelled. "YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER! But you're old." When that left his mouth he was slapped in the back of the head by Haku. Tsunade then motioned for Itachi to go on.

"Sakura," He started again and when Naruto was about to say something but was cut off by another slap on the back of the head by Haku. "By now I believe she's made a deal with Pein for Satsuki's location, and is on her way to a waterfall near where she was found by you." Itachi then moved towards the window but was stopped by Haku's voice

"Why are you telling us about Oneechan?" Haku asked. Itachi just chuckled and left.

"What are you just standing there?" Tsunade yelled. "Haku you take team seven to where we used to live. The water fall is near our old house."

"Hai. Let's go." Haku said as he kicked Sasuke in the gut, "GET UP!" Sasuke started to stir and groggily stood up. Then Haku shot out of the window like a bat out of hell.

**XxX With Sakura XxX**

Sakura stood in front of the waterfall. "KURO GET OUT HERE YOU JACKASS!" She heard a rumble and it became harder to see because of the mist near the waterfall got thicker. She jumped back as a rock flew towards where she once stood.

"So you've finally come Sakura." Kuro said as he jumped down to where Sakura just stood. "I did think you'd find me. Did you sell your soul in the process?"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled as a giant dragon appeared and attacked Kuro. **(A/N: I don't know how to write fight scenes D:. I'm sorry. So insert fight scene here.) **After what seem like hours of attacks Seriyu's disappeared and besides Chakara all Sakura had was Kunai against Kuro's sword. Haku and team seven appeared when Sakura slipped on a wet rock. Haku had gasped and Sakura turned her head to see who was there.

"SAKURA! WATCH OUT!" Haku yelled as Sakura turned her head to see Kuro's blade being thrustd into her stomach.

* * *

**That's the worst way to end a chapter but that's all I have. And I know the chapter sucked, so I'M SORRY! I totally suck I'm sorry.**

**My love goes to:**

**Serene6868**

**SakuraBloss**

**jackie-chan1230**

**-Lazy IDP-**

**Gobi5no5Houkou**

**Raxan**

**aznkitty180**

**Later loverlys, Marie**


End file.
